Nightmare becomes reality
by Bloom78
Summary: "Which is the true nightmare, the horrific dream that you have in your sleep or dissatisfied reality that awaits you when you awake?" Justin Alcala... Re-updated the first chapter after some minor changes... "DUO STORY" Do read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** **:**_ _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

 _Based on the episode; Hotel Red Star_

* * *

After the capturing of the culprit, ACP Sir told everyone who were inside the hotel to go home and take some rest. He also sanctioned them a leave for the next day. He offered to drop them off, which DUO declined softly.

Abhijeet: Koi baat nai sir, aap bhi thak gaye hongy… aap baki sb ko lift dy dain hum log apni gari main chaly jayein gy.

ACP: Tum logo ki bhi halat koi achi nhi hai iss waqt, Freddie chor aye ga tum logo ko. Or Daya iss waqt bilkul drive nhi karay ga.

Daya assuringly: Sir mai bilkul theek hun, aap fikar na karain.

Abhijeet interfered: nhi Daya sir theek keh rhy hain, tum driving nhi karo gy. (Before ACP Sir could say something, Abhijeet said) or sir Daya bhi theek keh raha hai, aap fikar na karain, mai hun na mai driving karun ga, or mai waqai bilkul theek hun… mjj pr zeher ka utna bhi asar nhi hua tha.

Abhijeet and Daya assured ACP Sir about their well being. But ACP Sir being a father, gave them some precautionary measures.

ACP Sir: Theek hai jao, pohanch kr mjhe call kr dena, or kuch khaye bina sona mut. Salunkhe ny sakhti sy kaha hai, dinner is compulsory, or doodh piye baghair dono mai sy koi soya na to dekhna mai kiya krta hun tum logo k sath (Abhijeet looked at Daya in tension, milk was something he couldn't bear. While Daya gave a meaningful smile to him indicating that he has accepted the order and is not going to protest. Means Abhijeet have to be brave enough to drink milk tonight otherwise who knows what would happen to him, ACP Sir noticed Abhijeet's tension) Abhijeet mjhe koi bahana nhi chahiye, Daya tum mjhe btao gy subah k Abhijeet ny doodh piya k nahi. ( Daya nodded obediently with a smile) good ab dono jao or dehan rakhna.

DUO unanimously: Yes Sir.

They started to move outside, Abhijeet was walking before Daya. Behind Daya was feeling dizzy and nauseated but didn't say anything, he continued jerking his head. They sat down in the Quaills and Abhijeet ignited it and they left from there. Daya sat by putting his head on the headrest with closed eyes and aching head. In the way Abhijeet purchased the soup from Daya's favorite restaurant.

Daya annoyingly: aik to tumny soup kharida hai, wo bhi mere favourite restaurant sy… mai kiya matlab lun iss sbka…? Tum mjhe chirana chahty ho kiya…

Abhijeet shockingly: arey… maine socha aik to tumhy soup peena pary ga to tumhara mood off ho jaye ga iss liye tumharay favorite restaurant sy lia kyun k tumhy waha ka sb kuch pasand hai khanay mai… iaa mai chirana kaha sy a gaya…

Daya ignoring the fact: theek hai… theek hai… mjhe wahan ka sb kuch pasand hai iss ka mtlb hargiz ye nhi hai k mjhe soup pasand hai…

Abhijeet sighed on his childish logic. Abhijeet dropped the topic as it is impossible to win from Daya in a argument related to the food. They reached home at 9 o'clock, Abhijeet gave a look to Daya's bloody clothes and tired face, he felt hurt. He controlled his tears.

Abhijeet: Daya jao fresh ho jao or kapry change kr lo, mai bhi fresh ho kr dinner lagata hun…

Daya simply nodded and left for his room.

Abhijeet called ACP Sir meanwhile to inform him about their safe return: Hello... Sir...

ACP Sir: haan Abhijeet pohanch gaye tum log theek sy? koi dikat to nahi hui? khana kha liya?

Abhijeet smillingly: G Sir... hum theek sy pohanch gae hain ghar... or rasty sy soup ly lia tha bs abhi khany lagy hain... Aap pareshan na hon...

ACP Sir also gave a small smile: theek hai tum log araam karo... or dono dawai khaye baghair sona nahi... or kisi bhi cheez ki zarurat ho to mjhe call kr lena... khayal rakhna dono...

Abhijeet: G Sir Aap befikar rahain...or aap bhi apna khayal rakhiye ga... Good Night...

ACP Sir: Good Night beta... Bye...

Abhijeet: Bye...

After cutting the call Abhijeet to himself: kiya Sir bhi hr waqt humari fikar mai pareshan rehty hain... chalo ab Sir bhi sukoon sy so jaye gy... warna pareshan rehty hummy ly kr...

While going towards the kitchen: chalo bhai khany ka interzam kiya jaye... ufff bht thak gaya aj to mai... ( stretched his arms) neend bhi a rhi hai...

* * *

 _ **Daya's Room**_

Whole time he was trying to control himself to not to make Abhijeet worry. He thought Abhijeet also suffered, he also need rest, Daya can't make him worry about himself right now. But the fact is right now he is feeling that any moment he would fall down with face first. He tiredly sat down on the bed and attached his head to the headrest. After 10 minutes he stood up and just changed his clothes after only washing his face. After washing his face, he felt a little bit more relaxed but the tiredness is down right killing him right now. Abhijeet called him for dinner. Daya didn't feel like eating dinner at all but still he came out.

* * *

 _ **Dinning Room**_

Daya tiredly sat down on the chair. Abhijeet served him soup and started eating. Daya felt nauseated seeing the soup but didn't protest. Arghh… it's so annoying. He took the first bite and felt an urge to throw up everything his empty stomach contained. After eating one fourth bowl he stopped eating abruptly feeling the need to puke.

Daya: Abhi bs or nahi mai kha chuka…

Abhijeet worriedly, after noticing his sickly pale face: kiya hua yaar… ain bs itna sa khaya hai… or teri tbiet kuch theek nai lag rahi…

Daya smiled fakely: kahan Abhi mai theek hun… haan bs thora thak gaya hun baki aik dum theek hun… tum fikar na karo…

Abhijeet didn't believe in him, but ignored saying: acha tum ruko mai doodh lata hun phir medicine kha kr so jao…

Daya plead to him and tried to move from there: Abhi abi nhi peena thori dair baad please, abhi mjhe sona hai…

Abhijeet got the chance to tease him: acha apni bari ai to baad mai… or wahan jb ACP Sir mjhe keh rhy thy (imitating) Abhijeet koi bahana nahi (in tease mode) tb to bary daant nikal rhy thy sahab k… ab mai bhi nhi aany wala teri baaton mai… yahin baith mai doodh la raha hun.

Daya had no choice but to be seated obediently. Abhijeet came with two glasses of milk and made him drink it. Daya forcefully drank his milk.

Abhijeet with a serious face: aj phir hum aamny saamny hain aik dusray k… lekin mai tumse bilkul nhi harun ga… (he stared the glass of milk).

And he also drank it in a one go making various comical faces.

Abhijeet with a pout: yukhhhh… kitna ganda taste hai… lekin mai jeet gaya… yaayyy… hunh…

Daya chuckled lightly on his brother's dramatical performance. And left from there saying.

Daya: Abhi mai ja raha hun sony… (interrupting Abhijeet who was going to say something) mai dawai ly lunga… pakka promise.

Abhijeet nodded in satisfaction and he also left for his room. Abhijeet was also exhausted so he lay down on the bed after taking his medicines. Soon he was deeply asleep.

* * *

 ** _Daya's room_**

He hurriedly locked the room from inside and rushed to washroom. He emptied everything his stomach contained with some additional drops of blood. He looked his face in the mirror and rubbed the blood stain near his mouth. He with some effort and support of different things came out of the washroom and lay down in the bed. After controlling his sinus, he sat up and forcibly ate the medicine and lay down with a severe head and stomach ache. He almost fell asleep immediately.

Around 1 o'clock Daya sat up, a wave of nausea engulfed him. He also felt woozy. Suddenly he stood up and rushed into the washroom. He violently threw everything his already empty stomach contained. Even though the vomiting stopped but the nauseous feeling didn't stop. Somehow he inadequately cleaned his face, it still had some blood stains. He with extremely blurry vision came out of the washroom but couldn't keep his eyes open so let his body fall down carelessly in front of the bed.

* * *

 _When the Ravi died in front of them and Daya vomited blood. Abhijeet couldn't get over the feeling of losing his only precious relative whom he loves unconditional. He grabbed Daya and tried to calm him down. Daya was still hurling. Abhijeet with one hand rubbed his back in up and down manner. The other hand was used to clean up his face with handkerchief._

 _Abhijeet tearily: kuch nai hoga tumhy… sir aaty he hongy… (Daya again heaved this time more loudly) Sirrrrrrrr…_

 _Daya's eye were closing. Abhijeet: Daya… aye Daya aankhain khuli rakho… sona nhi… chalo utho neechy chalo…_

 _Abhijeet made him stand and started to descend the stairs: kuch nhi hoga…. Meri jaan… kuch nai hoga…_

 _In a corridor Daya denied to move more due to light-headedness and nauseous feeling._

 _Daya drowsily: tum jao Abhijeet… un logo ko zarurat hai… mai abhi ata hun…_

 _Abhijeet: lekin Daya…_

 _Daya interrupted: tum jao… mai yahin hun…_

 _Abhijeet: theek hai lekin tum yahan sy hilo gy nahi… mai abhi aya…_

 _Daya nodded with closed eyes._

 _Sometime later Abhijeet again came towards Daya with unsteady steps. Seeing him unconscious he panicked: Daya… Daya… Aye… Daya… Daya… hey… Daya… (Daya grabbed his hand and meekly looked at him)_

 _Daya slowly: hai… thora waqt hai… (he was losing consciousness rapidly)_

 _Abhijeet still grabbing his hand tightly: kuch nhi hoga yaar… kuch nhi hoga…_

 _Daya smiled: tum yaar theek… sy jhooth bhi nhi bil paty… Abhijeet… in logon k liye kuch kr skty hain? Haan…_

 _Abhijeet: koshish chal rahi hai Daya… baki to… time bht kum hai…_

 _And both lose consciousness. Then Dr. Salunkhe found the antidote and administered it through the AC ducts. Abhijeet gained consciousness soon enough. He looked around and saw Daya was awkwardly laying on the ground. He shook him to wake him up. But his inner fear was saying something else._

 _Don't let it be true…_

 _Don't let it be true…_

 _Don't let it be true…_

 _He with trembling hands turned Daya's face towards himself. Daya's eyes were close and he was not opening them. His face was full of sweat, body cold and no breathing. The frightening thing was that his mouth was still leaking the red liquid. Abhijeet with trembling hands grabbed his hand in own hand and checked for the thumping of his heart. But alas.! There was no beat… For Abhijeet it looked like his world came crashing down in to pieces. His Daya is no more…_

 _His Daya… is no more… no more… no more…_

 _What he should say to himself right now?_

 _Maybe he should say "sorry but your brother is dead, he is no more."_

 _Just like when he says same words to someone else when their precious relative dies._

 _But it's the most difficult thing to say right now. These words are haunting him today. How easliy he used to say those words in the name of duty. But today he is afraid to say those words._

 _It seems like his world has been stopped. He was unaware how long he sat there trying to find a single pulse to make himself believe that his brother did not leave him behind like this. He felt a soft touch on his shoulders, when looked upwards found ACP Sir standing with moisture in his eyes. He didn't know when did ACP Sir arrived there, but after looking at his face he could tell that he is here from quite some time. He does not want to know why ACP Sir's eyes are wet._

 _ACP Sir: Abhijeet… beta Daya is no more…_

 _Abhijeet rashly: naahhhiiiii… khabardar jo yeh lafz bola aap ny… jhooty alfaaz hain yeh… nafrat hai mjhe in lafzon sy…_

 _ACP Sir: squeezed his shoulder: beta yeh sach hai… humara Daya hummy chor kr chala gaya hai…_

 _Abhijeet whilst hugging his brother: nahiii… aap jhooth bol rhy hain… Daya bs so raha hai… tbiet theek nhi hai na uski..._

 _ACP Sir: haan beta Daya so gaya hai… kabhi na tootny wali neend main… ab wo yeh aankhain kabhi nahi kholy ga… kabhi nai…_

 _Abhijeet just hugged Daya tightly, while crying out loud: nahi esa nhi ho skta… esa nhi ho sktaaaaaa…_

* * *

"nahi… esa nhi ho skta… esa nahi ho skta… Daya ko kuch nhi ho skta… wo theek hai… bs tbiet theek nahi hai na… (gulping the saliva) sb theek hai… kuch nai hua hai… (looking his surroundings) haan mai to apny room mai hun…sb.. Sb khwab tha... Bura khwab... (wiping his sweaty face) haan hum raat ko ghar a gaye thy… sahi salamat… sb kuch theek tha… Daya bhi theek tha… hona bhi chahiye… or Dr. Sahab ny antidote bhi to diya tha na(trying to control his racing heartbeat) lekin yeh ajeeb si bechaini kesi hai… jesy kuch theek na ho? Kahin mera yeh drawna khawab sach… nahi… nahi… (he drank a glass of water, standing on the table) kahi Daya… nahi nahi… yeh mai kiya soch raha hun… phir yeh dar… (seeing the table clock showing 2:45 AM) pony teen baj rhy hain… esa krta hun aik baar Daya ko dekh aata hun… (nodding to himself) haan yeh theek rhy ga… mjhe bhi tasalli ho jaye gi…

He wore his slippers and went to Daya's room. He tried to push open the door but it was locked from inside. He knocked on the door three times but got no response. It was odd Daya always give response after the very first knock. A fear started gripping his heart, he ran towards the cabinet where they keep their keys. He just grabbed Daya's room keys and opened the door. He entered inside and was shocked to the core, seeing Daya haphazardly laying on the floor. His face was wet with sweat and body was cold like ice. He was no more breathing and the crimson colored blood was still leaking from his mouth. Abhijeet hurriedly sat beside him, he grabbed his wrist and tried to find a single pulse that can assure him of Daya's life. The dream was revolving around his brain and tears were slowly making their way out.

Abhijeet: nhi esa… kesy… mera khuwab… sach… nahiiiiiiii…

A horrible nightmare of his is becoming the reality of his life. A bitter reality.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Hello guys. Long time no see…

How are you people?

Here is a Two Shot story from my side, on the request of Zeba based on the Hotel Red Star. Hope you all like it. So do read and review.

See you soon, Bye-Bye…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

They've promised that dreams can come true, but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too.

* * *

Abhijeet was now holding Daya tightly as if his life is dependent upon him. He was crying harshly grabbing him in his own arms. Why did this happen? Why destiny snatched his reason to live? Why did this happen to him? Why him? So many Why's were haunting him. He hadn't had the courage to look at his brother's pale and lifeless face. He just hugged him and poured all of his emotions in the shape of tears. There was nothing left he could do to save his buddy. His heart was cursing him; How can he sleep when his bear was in pain? How could he not understand his pain? How could he neglect his brother's health?

Abhijeet: nahi… yeh mere sy kesy ho skta hai… esa kesy… (In guilt) sb meri ghalti hai… mjhe kam az kam check krna chahiye tha na… wo dard mai tha or mai… mai chain sy so raha tha… mera bhai tarap raha tha or mai apni neend poori kr rha tha… (crying loudly) I am so sorry… mjhe maaf… kr dy… Daya esa na kr mere sath … please mere sath esa na kr… mai kesy… kesy rahun ga tere bina… sb meri ghalti hai… tu jo chahy saza dy ly… bs apna saath na cheen mere sy… please aankhain khol ly… please itni bari saza na dy…

He was in the midst of cursing and crying, when he heard a small wheeze. Firstly he ignored it, saying it's his imagination. But the wheezing and moaning continued. He scaredly looked at the face of Daya. He was unable to comprehend what just happened. He was extremely happy and sad at the same time. He caressed Daya's face with love. But Daya's face contorted in the pain, there was a hint of distress on his face. He tried to cough up something. Seeing the struggling of Daya, he upright him a little bit which helped Daya in easying his coughing. But what he coughed (blood) realized Abhijeet the urgency of the situation. He looked at the time it was showing 3:15 AM.

Abhijeet: Ambulance aany mai time lagy ga… (seeing the Daya's pale face) nahi time nahi hai mere pass…

He took the pillow from the bed and laid Daya on it swiftly. He ran into his room, grabbed his cellphone and car keys. Whilst coming out of the room he dialed Rahul's number, after 4 continuous tries the call was received.

Rahul in sleepy tone: hello… kon?

Abhijeet urgently: Rahul mai Abhijeet… (before Rahul could say anything) yaar abhi time nhi hai kuch btany ka… mai Daya ko ly kr hospital a raha hun… tum bhi pohancho jaldi…

Rahul stood up immediately: lekin hua kiya hai? Or mjhe Daya ki condition btao pehly…

Abhijeet in a one go: details ka time nhi hai… filhal Daya behosh hai or ussy blood vomiting ho rhi hain… uski body bilkul barf jesi hai, or pulse bhi bht dheemi chal rhi hai… tum jaldi karo please mai 15 min mai pohanch raha hun.

Rahul, who had changed his clothes and was going towards door said: mai bs 10 min mai pohanch raha hun… kuch nhi hoga… Don't worry…

Abhijeet just hummed and cut the call. He patted Daya's face after sprinkling water on his face.

Abhijeet: Daya aankhain kholo Daya please… hey Daya…

Daya opened his eyes a little: aabb… bhiii…

Abhijeet hoisted him up: haan Daya mai hun… baatain baad mai abhi please… khary ho… hummy hospital jana hai… (he forcefully dragged him to the car as he was barely conscious) bs thora sa or…

And finally he was able to make Daya be seated in the car. He tied the seat belt around Daya and adjusted the seat a bit. After settling down he rushed towards the hospital. Abhijeet and Rahul reached the hospital at the same time. Ward Boys came with stretcher, who were ready because of Rahul's pee-instructions, they carefully laid Daya on it. While he was taken into emergency Abhijeet explained everything to Rahul.

Rahul: yaar tum log bht careless ho… tum khud bta rhy ho k Daya pr ziyada asar hua tha zehar ka q k wo us plant k almost direct contact mai aya tha… phir bhi tum logo ny aik bar bhi Dr sy consult krny ki koshish nhi ki…

Abhijeet tearily: Yaar Dr. Sahab ny antidote diya tha… hummy laga ab zeher ka asar khatam ho gya hai… or jo Dr. Sahab ny medicine di thi, wo bhi li thi… us waqt Daya theek lag raha tha… haan bs thaka hua tha… mjhe laga araam kary ga to theek ho jaye ga… mjhe kiya pata tha… k… k yeh sb… ho jaye ga…

Rahul sighed and patted his shoulder: Don't worry kuch nai hoga… mai dekhta hun… (and he left)

Abhijeet sat on the benches nearby. He was sitting by placing his elbows on the knees with head onto the hands. Please… Let him be fine, Don't let anything happen to him. This was the only thing he was repeating in the mind. After about half an hour Rahul came out with some tension present on his face. Seeing this Abhijeet stood up in tension.

Abhijeet in tension: kiya hua Rahul? Sb theek hai na…

Rahul nodded in NO: zehar to nhi hai ab body mai… lekin internal damage kafi zyada hua hai zehar k karan… (reading some confusion on Abhijeet's face) asal mai iss zehar ka sb sy pehla affect tha nose bleeding jo wahan mojud sb logon ko face krna para… Bleeding, BP k bht zyada barhny k karan hui thi tum logon ko… jo k antidote sy jald he theek ho gaya… or jo Daya k sath hua hai, wo tum yun samajh lo k aik second stage ki tarhan tha… Us zehar ny Daya ko internally damage kiya hai… iss waqt Daya k stomach mai internal bleeding ho rhi hai… jis k karan blood vomiting a rhi hai Daya ko… blood loss kafi ho chuka hai… or overall condition bhi kuch theek nhi hai… agar tum log ussi waqt check-up krwa lety to halat itni nhi bigarti…

Abhijeet worriedly: phir ab… ab kiya hoga… Daya theek ho jaye ga na…

Rahul encouragingly: hummy emergency surgery krni hogi… mai puri koshish karunga… sb theek ho jaye ga… tum formalities puri kr do 10 min mai hum start karain gy…

Abhijeet wiped his tears, he tried to be strong: hmmm chalo… (Rahul nodded and ordered nurse to give him forms).

Rahul pressed his shoulder: tum yeh forms fill kr do, mai chalta hun…

Abhijeet signed the papers and give them back to the nurse. Abhijeet again sat there. After 5 mins a stretcher was pulled out from the emergency room. Abhijeet took a glance at his half soul, whose face was even paler than the before. A tear fell from his right eye, he just whispered.

Abhijeet whispers: I'm sorry… meri jaan…

He kept looking him until he was taken into the operation Room. The red colored bulb got lit, above the door. Right now the Red color was something that was haunting him. He looked at the time, 4:15 AM was what the clock showed. He decided to call ACP Sir as he didn't want to get scolded for not telling him anything to him.

Abhijeet on call: Hello Sir…

ACP Sir: hello… kiya hua Abhijeet… sb theek hai na itni raat ko call ki…

Abhijeet in wet tone: nhi sir kuch theek nhi hai…

ACP Sir in tension: kiya hua beta… or yeh tum ro rhy ho?

Abhijeet in same tone: Sir wo Daya… (And he explained everything)

ACP Sir hurriedly came out of the bed: tum fikar na karo… mai bs abhi pohanch raha hun…

Abhijeet only nodded as he was not able to speak anything anymore.

Abhijeet was waiting outside, he was strolling non-stop in the corridor. Sometime later ACP Sir accompanied with Dr. Salunkhe came towards him.

ACP Sir patted his shoulder caringly: sb theek ho jaye ga beta… (listening to this Abhijeet broke down, he just started crying loudly. ACP Sir hid him inside his protective shelter) be strong… sb theek ho jaye ga… (controlling his own emotions) sb theek ho jaye ga…

Abhijeet: Sir sb… sb meri waja sy… maine khayal nhi rakha…

ACP Sir rubbed his back: nhi beta tumahari koi ghalti nhi hai…

Abhijeet: nhi sir… maine la-larwahi ki… maine theek sy khayal nhi rakha naa… sb kuch meri wajah sy hua hai… it's my fault…

ACP Sir: dekhna Daya theek hoga… or ussy theek hona bhi pary ga warna… I'll fire him…

Abhijeet smiled a bit listening to this, and got separated from him.

Dr. Salunkhe: Abhijeet iss mai tumhari koi ghalti nhi hai… agar dekha jaye to aik tarhan sy mai bhi ghalat hun… mjhe tum logon ko force krna chahiye tha Dr. sy consult krny ko…

Abhijeet: chorain sir… wesy bhi apny to medicine bhi recommend ki thi na…

Dr. Salunkhe: darasal iss zehar k bary mai kuch bhi to maloom nhi tha na… symptoms mai thori miscalculations ho gai mjh sy… I'm sorry…

Abhijeet smiled a little: sir apki ghalti nhi hai sir… jany dain ab iss baat ko…

Dr. Salunkhe: hmmm… sb theek ho jaye ga tum log esy he pareshan ho rhy ho… Daya bht strong hai…

Everyone prayed for this very thing… They were clinging to the hope that everything would be fine.

After about 2 hours Rahul came out. Thrice gathered around him immediately. He slowly removed the surgical mask, and looked at them.

Abhijeet impatiently asked: Daya theek hai? Hosh a gaya ussy… (he grabbed Rahul's hand) Rahul bol na yaar… sb theek hai na…

Rahul took his hand out of Abhijeet's hand and looked in Abhijeet's eyes. What Abhijeet saw in those eyes was enough to shake him to the core.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

All the medical details are made up. There is no truth behind them.

Also in first chapter I've added somethings.

Well this story would need another chapter to be finally completed.

Do tell me how was it?

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Would be seeking your support in this chapter too. A lot of regular reviewers are missing.

So if you guys give enough reviews, I might update next chapter tomorrow.

So keep reviewing.

See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Abhijeet again tried to cast his fear out by holding Rahul's hands but the eyes of his did not change the color.

Rahul while looking down: tum mill lo aik baar… (listening to this Abhijeet lost his hope, he just pushed Rahul aside and went inside the OR).

* * *

 _ **Operation Room**_

Abhijeet got hurt seeing all the equipments and ghostly pale Daya lying on the metallic bed. Several needles were attached to his hands while an oxygen pipe was running up to nose. He suddenly replaced all the tears with anger inside his heart and eyes. He gave a tight slap on his face with anger and pain. Seeing no movement or change in the posture of Daya he got more angry.

Abhijeet gave a small jerk to him: kya masla hai haan… uth q nhi rahy ho tum… ktini dair ho gai hai tumhara yeh tamasha dekhty dekhty… (holding back his tears) kbsy bula raha hun… dil kr raha hai dun aik or kheench k… sari aqal thikany a jaye gi… ziyada shok hai na mjhe pareshan krny ka… dekh Daya mai araam sy keh raha hun uth ja agar tune meri baat na mani na to dekh mai kiya krta hun… (now he lost all the control he had on his emotions, he burst into the pool of tears) please uth ja na… mere sabar ka imtehan na lay iss tarhan… (he carelessly fall upon Daya and hugged him tight) tu to meri sari baatain manta hai na… uth ja na phir… (trying to deal with him) acha esa krty hain aik deal krty hain… tu uth ja aik baar usky badly mai, main tjhe aik mahiny tk roz bahar khana khilaun ga, shopping karaun ga, roz ice-cream khilaun ga, jo tu boly ga na wo karun ga… (seeing no response) mai sirf das tk ginun ga usky baad deal cancel, (tried to emphasize on the benefits of the deal) esi deal roz roz nhi milti… OK to mai counting start kr raha hun…

1

No Response.

2

No movement.

3

Wake up please.

4

Please wake up, dammit.

5

Don't do this to me.

6

You have to wake up.

7

Wake up, it's an order.

8

Please… I beg you.

9

May be I should count a little slowly.

9.25 (sawa nau)

Yeah! I should take this a bit slowly

9.5 (sarhay nau)

Why aren't you waking up?

9.75 (pauny das)

Please don't let me drown into the sea of darkness.

10

OK, now you have done it, deal canc… hunh… what just happened? A feeble cough? A loose grip? A week voice? What's going on?

Daya weakly: esy… kesy… deal… (inhaled a deep breath) can..cel…

Abhijeet just up his head and looked at the tired eyes looking at him smilingly, saying don't worry everything's fine. Abhijeet in happiness and anger hugged him more tightly whilst giving a small slap on his chest.

Daya in pain: aaahhhh… abhi… kiya… kr rhy ho… lag raha… hai…

Abhijeet hurriedly separated himself from Daya: sorry… zyada to nahi lagi na… haan… sorry gussy mai maar diya yaar… bht dard ho raha hai kiya…(While Daya was smiling) tu kuch bol q nhi raha… (seeing him smiling) hansi kis liye a rhi hai…?

Daya smilingly: Mai yeh soch kr khush ho raha hun k, kitna maza aye ga na jb tum apni deal poori karo gy… jo mai kahun ga wo karo gy, wo bhi poory aik mahiny tk… haye mere to paun zameen pr nbi tik rhy khushi k mary…

Abhijeet shook his head in negative: had hai pagalpan ki bhi… khair mai Rahul ko… (he stopped listening to the door opening voice, he turned and saw Rahul and Oldie DUO coming inside) lo Rahul khud he a gaya… Rahul dekho Daya ko dard ho raha hai…

Rahul came forward: mai dekhta hun, (looking at the three of them) aap log please bahar jayein…

Abhijeet: lekin… mai rukta hun na…

Rahul teasingly: mai kha nhi jaun ga tumhary bhai ko…

Abhijeet got embarrassed: hunh…

ACP Sir: chalo Abhijeet bahar a jao… (he caressed Daya's head) jaldi theek ho jao beta… (Daya nodded in smile as a response)

* * *

 ** _In corridor_**

Outside the OR Abhijeet was strolling anxiously, Oldie DUO tried to make him understand that everything is fine but he wasn't satisfied. After 15 minutes Rahul came out and gave him the details.

Rahul in a Doctor avatar: He is quite better now. Condition ab behtar hai pehly sy lekin araam ki sakht zarurat hai, stitches aik week baad khulain gy, blood loss ki wajah sy weakness bht hai to diet or medicine ka khass khayal rakhna hai.

Abhijeet: or discharge kb hoga?

Rahul: do din baad or pandrah din rest behad zaroori hai… or haan sbsy ziada zaroori baat… abhi bahar ka khana bilkul band hai…

Abhijeet nodded: mai mil lun ab…

Rahul: haan 10 min. Mai hum ward mai shift kr dain phir mil lena…

Abhijeet: OK

Rahul went from there. ACP Sir came forward: Abhijeet ab tum bhi thora araam kr lo, tumhari shakal sy he lag raha hai k tum kitna thak gaye ho…

Abhijeet: nhi sir mai bilkul theek hun, balky aap ab ghar jayain thora araam kr lain wese bhi subah to ho he gai hai… apko Bureau bhi jana hoga na…

ACP Sir patted his shoulder: mai to araam kr he lunga, tum yeh btao k kuch tumne raat ko medicines or doodh liya tha?

Abhijeet assuringly: G sir…

ACP Sir teased him: yeh to mai Daya sy poochun ga k tumne doodh piya k nahi…

Abhijeet in shock: aapko mjh pr yakeen nhi hai…

ACP Sir straightly: nhi… iss mamly mai bilkul bhi nhi…

While going towards Daya's ward: mai zara Daya sy pooch kr aya…

Abhijeet just stared at his vanishing back in shock, he felt pressure on his shoulder so turned his back where Salunkhe Sir was standing. He looked at him like "What just happened?"

Dr. Salunkhe: hota hai hota hai… (laughed looking at his shocked face) chalo ander chalo… Daya wait kr raha hoga…

* * *

 ** _Ward_**

Daya was smiling while ACP Sir was caressing his hairy head with love. When Abhijeet and Dr Salunkhe entered a smirk appeared on ACP Sir's face. He signaled something to Daya by his eyes and asked him.

ACP Sir: haan to Daya aik baat to btao zara…

Daya: G sir poochain…

ACP Sir eyeing Abhijeet: yeh Abhijeet ny raat ko doodh liya tha kya?

Daya looked at Abhijeet and said with an evil grin: kahan sir, keh raha tha k doodh bhi koi peeny wali cheez hai?

Abhijeet got shocked, he gave an angry stare to Daya: yeh kiya bol rhy ho Daya, sach sach btao Sir ko jhooth mat bolo…

Daya innocently: Abhi mai sach he keh raha hun…

ACP Sir angrily looked at Abhijeet: Abhijeet yeh mai kiya sun raha hun…?

Abhijeet: Sir mai sach keh raha hun, yeh Daya apko jhooth bol raha hai (pleading Daya) Daya please sach sach bata dy na please…

Daya in a mood like "jao jao tum bhi kiya yaad karo gy": Sir chorain na, thorasa doodh piya tha Abhijeet ny... Mai bs mazak kr raha tha…

Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief: dekha sir yeh jhooth bol raha tha… ab a gaya na apko yakeen mjh pr…

ACP Sir to Abhijeet: maloom hai mujhe, mai bs tumhy thora tang kr raha tha… (to Daya) Beta ab mai chalta hun Bureau bhi jana hai, tum araam karo or jo Rahul or Abhijeet bolain wo sb krna hai… khayal rakhna…

Dr. Salunkhe also patted his shoulder: I'm sorry Daya Bachcha… yeh sb meri la-parwahi k karan hua hai…

Daya held his hand with: yeh kya keh rhy hain aap Sir, is sb mai kisi ki koi ghalti ni hai… please don't feel sorry…

Dr. Salunkhe with a small smile: khayal rakhna apna… (Daya nodded assuringly).

ACP sir: chal Salunkhe chalain… Or Abhijeet tum bhi araam kr lo thora?

Abhijeet: G sir aap fikar na karain…Bye, Good day…

Daya: Good Day Sir, Bye…

ACP Sir: Bye… khayal Rakhna…

After Oldie DUO left, Abhijeet settled on the chair beside the bed. Abhijeet held his hand in his own hands and started in a sorrowful tone.

Abhijeet in sorrow: I am so sorry meri jaan… please mjhe maaf kr dy… sb meri laparwahi or bewakoofi ki waja sy hua hai… mjhe tera khayal rakhna chahiye tha na… agar mai khayal rakhta to yeh sb na hota… (In a painful voice) tjhe bht dard hua na?

Daya sighed, he tightened his grip on Abhijeet's hand: dekho Abhi, maine pehly bhi kaha hai k iss sb mai kisi ka koi kasoor nai hai… tum sb log kyun apny aap ko dosh dy rhy ho… jo hona tha wo ho gaya… honi ko koi nai taal skta na… iss tarhan apny aap ko kosny sy tumhy kuch nhi mily ga…

Abhijeet: lekin sb hua to meri laparwahi ki wajah sy hai na agar mai the Dr k pass ly jata to phir to yeh sb na hota na…

Daya assuringly: Boss, please yaar… tum mjhe kese ly kr jaty Dr. K pass, maine to tumhy bataya he nhi k meri tbiet kharab lag rhi hai… agar mai btata tbhi to tumhy pata lagta na… or mjhe pata hai aik dafa mai kehta k tbiet kharab hai to tum apni bhool kr mere peechy par jaty…

Abhijeet furiously: acha mtlb tune jaan kr nhi bataya k tbiet kharab hai… tu pagal hai ya jaan kr krta hai… Idiot kahin ka… agar kuch ho jata to? Tere sy bara idiot kahin nai hai iss duniya main… bewakoof esy bhi krta hai k koi?

Daya irritatingly murmured: lo iski top ka munh meri taraf ghum gaya hai ab… ab nhi bakhshy ga yeh mjhe…

Abhijeet: kuch keh rhy thy tum kiya?

Daya abruptly: nhi maine kb kuch kaha… mai bs yeh keh raha tha k kuch nhi hua na bs ab jany do is baat ko…

Abhijeet angrily: esy kesy jany dun haan… pata hai mai kitna dar gaya tha… agar mai sahi waqt pr na pohanchta to pata nhi kiya ho jata… meri to jaan he nikal gai thi… jb maine wo khoon… (Daya pressed his hands, Abhijeet took a deep breath) mjhe laga k mera drawna khwab sach ho gaya hai… tu mjhe chor kr chala gaya hai… mai ab kabhi bhi tjhe… (he tried to hold back his tears) dekh… dekh… (he cried) nhi paun ga… tu esa kesy kr skta hai mere sath… agar tu mujhe chor kr chala jata to mai kya krta…

Daya forcefully sat in pain and hugged him: kuch nhi huya hai mjhe… or na he kuch hoga kabhi… jesy mai tumhari jaan hun na… wesy he tum bhi neri jaan ho… or jb tk meri jaan mai jaan hai tb tk mjh mai jaan hai… ainda kabhi bhi esa nhi sochna k mai kabhi tumhy chor kr jaun ga… (Abhijeet was still crying) yaar ab to yeh rona band karo… (tried to change the mood) or deal ka kiya bna…

Abhijeet separated and placed pillows carefully behind Daya as it was painful for him to sit like that, Meanwhile he said: deal ka kiya hona hai… deal cancel…

Daya in shock: kiya matlab deal cancel… esy kesy tum deal cancel kr skty ho…?

Abhijeet smirkingly: cancel mtlb cancel… tumhari saza hai…

Daya: konsi saza… kesi saza…

Abhijeet: laparwahi ki saza…

Daya with a pout: Abhiiiiii… please deal na cancel karo… please… (as a warning) nhi to mai phir sy so jaun ga or uthun ga bhi nhi… haan iss baar pakka wala…

Abhijeet angrily slapped his head lightly: he waqt bakwas krwa lo… sahi kehta hun mai tu aik number ka idiot hai…

Daya doubtfully: deal cancel nhi hui na…

Abhijeet smiled a little: ja nhi krta deal cancel…

Daya happily: sacchi… I love you Boss… You are the best…

Abhijeet: I love you too meri jaan… and you are the bestest…

Daya: acha to ab aik mahiny tk jo mai kahun ga wo he tum karo gy…

Abhijeet smiled: haan… jo tu kahy…

Daya: to phir sbsy pehly meri jaan churao iss qaid khany sy… mjhe discharge dilwao jaldi…

Abhijeet strictly: kuch bhi pr yeh nahi… iss k ilawa jo mangy ga nily ga…

Daya annoyingly: tumny kaha tha kuch bhi… or yeh kuch bhi hai… mjhe nhi pata mjhe discharge chahiye bas… ab tum jo marzi kaho…

Abhijeet: please Daya yeh nahi… abhi Rahul ny kaha hai kam az kam do din tk yahi rehna hoga… please iss mamly main mai koi compromise nahi chahta…

Daya: lekin yaar ab mai theek hun na… dekho na… (Abhijeet scanned him; his pale face, dull eyes, bandage peeping through the shirt and weak body) mai bilkul theek hun… ghar ly chalo na please…

Abhijeet denied strictly: nahi… matlab nahi… tumhari shakal bata rahi hai k tumhari halat kiya hai… iss k ilawa jo kaho gy wo krun ga…

Daya scoffed: kabhi nhi manty tum meri baat, kiya faida esi deal ka... do din tk mai kiya karunga is qaid khany main... please na yaar...

Abhijeet with a cold sigh: theek hai lekin abhi nhi raat ko baat karunga mai Rahul sy... atleast sara din tumhy yahin guzarna hoga...

Daya was going to say something but Abhijeet interrupted: manzoor hai to bolo, kyun k raat sy pehly to main kisi surat nhi manun ga...

Daya agreed with: lekin raat k baad mai aik min nhi rukun ga yahan...

Abhijeet: theek hai... ab chalo leto... (he supported him to help him in lying down) araam sy...

After Daya laid: Abhi please mera sar daba do thora sa dard ho raha hai...

Abhijeet nodded and started pressing his head. After sometime Daya noticed Abhijeet was yawning continuously so he stopped him saying: bs Boss ab theek hai... tum bhi ab so jao bht thaky huye lag rhy ho...

Abhijeet denied saying: tu so ja phir mai bhi so jaun ga...

Daya insisted saying: please so jao mai bhi bs sony laga hun...

After so much insisting Abhijeet laid on the sofa lying in the corner of the room. Both buddies slept with sooth in heart and mind. Daya took the discharge on the same night after so much hungama. They also visited the family of Ravi to give his message to his wife and daughter. They again resumed their journey of happiness, sorrow, hope and what not?

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Sorry Guys for keeping you waiting... I wasn't able to update due to some unforeseen circumstances.

This is the last chapter of the story.

Hope you all liked it. Do read and Review. Your reviews means alot to me...

And please do not review or give any kind of response to Batman's posts. I have never ever gave any response to that filthy man's post and also recommend you to do the same. If you have enough time to give reviews on his posts then instead review on the stories you read to encourage the writers who spend their precious time for you.

See you soon with another story.

Bye bye.


End file.
